Sholly Baby
by Katly
Summary: Every child need to be loved in gigantic quantities and with unbelievable quality! So this is a story of two parents who love their child more than anything (I suck at summary writings, peep into know more :D!) So ya kevi based :D! R & R :D! Characters: [Kavin, Purvi, Esha]


_**A/N- **__Hey folks! Well again this is a sweet story, relation between a father and a daughter :)_

**_Obvio it's my fic so kevi are together :p but no kevi scenes, sholly :(_**

_And lastly hope ya all enjoy it! R & R :D! Iss bar A/N thora short rakha hai warna Sab kaho ge, "YEH ANUSHKA KITNA DIMAG KHATI HAI!"_

_. . ._

**~Sholly Baby~**

**. . .**

A man nearly 34 years, semi dark skin, wearing his night suit is sittng on his bed reading Nichoals Spark's "The Lucky One" and beside him is a small cute little angle sleeping, with her black hair covering some of her forehead, cuteness personified from her face, he took a look at his daughter and smiled and removed her hair from her face, and continued reading, but he's un aware of the fact that this cute little angel is a naughty cute little angle who's still not asleep and waiting for her father to finish the book and cuddle her in his arms like always and waiting for her mother so that she can tell her a story while she's in his fathers arms, she's bored so she calls her father in a sleepy tone as if she just woke up..

"Pops", she acted as she was very sleepy..

He looked at her and understood that she wasn't at all asleep..

"Why aren't you asleep yet?", he asked this in a bit rigoroux way..

"Pops, I can't sleep without mum", she made a sad face..

"Sweetie, you know na mama has gone out shopping with Shreya bua and Tarika bua and she'll defenatly be late"

"But pops, I wouldn't be able to sleep", she sad this making a sad puppy face :(

Poor father sighed and said-

"I'll tell you a story my sweet heart Esha"

"No pops, I want to be cuddled in your arms and wanna hear mums sweet and polite voice telling me that stoly", she again said this with a sad puppy face.

Her father again sighed-

"Then you mean that you don't like to hear my voice?", her father said with a fake sad expression.

"Oh pops! If I dint liked your voice then I would've never talked to you", she said this while moving her hands cutely, "but I wanna hear a story from a girl, in fatc (she pronounces 'infact' as infatc) flom my mum"

He sighed and at last gave up-

"Okay, I'll call your mum" he said this sarcastically.

She jumped up from bed clapping her cute little hands and hugged her father tightly and it clearly showed that she was just acting to make her father call her mother-

"Chank You pops! I love you soo much!"

"Okay my sweetheart now let me call your mum"

She removed from hug and her father called her mum-

_**On phone-**_

"Hello, Purvi."

"Kavin, Esha so gayi Kya?"

Before Kavin could reply the angel replied herself, "Mum I'm not sleep yet I wanna hear a stoly flom you"

"Sun liya?", both sighed and Purvi understood.

"Kavin, meri Eshu se Baat karayo"

"Ha karvata hun"

He turned to Esha and told her to talk to her mum-

"Mum where are you? I'm watingggg! I'm on bed since 2 hours acting to sleep but couldn't! Pleasee hurry up!"

"Ok sweetie! I'll be there..ummm..in half an hour"

"Mum! Half an hour! It's too much!", she again made a sad face.

Purvi sighed-

"Oka- by the time she could reply, her battery was dead :(

"Papa, why did mum cut the phone, she dint wanted to talk with me",now she was really sad.

"No sweetie, maybe her battery was dead",

Kavin tried hard to convince his little angel but couldn't. After a while the bell rang and Esha went straight to the door, she opened the door and it was none other then her mother, she thought nothing but jumped into her arms and hugged her as tight as possible-

"Mum, I was missing you and wh-

She remembered and immediately got down and went inside her room and sat on her cozy couch folding her arms, lowering her head making cute puppy sad face, kevi smiled and went to her both sat on their knees and PURVI said-

"I'm sholly baby, but I couldn't help Shreya bua stopped me and I couldn't say no to her"

Esha looked up a bit after hearing her Bua's name and got a bit relaxed and her again-

"Mum please next time take me with you", Purvi smiled and said-

"Okay dear"

Kavin who was sitting beside them said-

"Is there room for me?"

Both of them smiled and Esha stretched her arms and hugged Kavin as well, FAMILY HUG!

After sometimes they went to bed and Esha was in her fathers arms and her mother telling her a story and all of them went to sleep!

. . . . . ./\. . . . . .

_**A/N- **I know it was boring, bakwas and Short but had to publish it as I wrote it :p_

**_Kher do tell how was it :) _**

_And ya obvio, don't forget to review :)_

_**Bye, tc**_

_**Luv Ya all :* **_

_**Katly**_


End file.
